


A Different Kind of Workout

by starof-insomnia (EverettV)



Series: Final Fantasy NSFW Week [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self Confidence Issues, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/starof-insomnia
Summary: Prompto feels badly about his body and wants to exercise to fix himself again. Gladio and Noctis don't know how to talk him away from this.





	A Different Kind of Workout

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read   
> I have to assert that this isn't meant to be body worship but if you'd like to read it as such then I won't try to stop you lmao

Prompto pouts as he looks at himself in the mirror. Sure he hasn’t been keeping up with his exercise as much, but he didn’t think he’d put the weight back on that quickly, though he supposes he has been eating a lot of junk food. He sighs softly and picks up his cell, quickly dialing the one man he knows who can whip him back into shape. “Gladio? I need you to help me. I put on like 10 pounds. Come on, don’t tell Noct about this. No you know he gets upset when i get iffy about my body. Gladio I swear to god…” He sighs when he hears only dial tone on the other end. 

Prompto grabs his running clothes and heads out, pushing himself harder than he probably should. He left his phone at home, because he didn’t want to see the messages from Noctis. They’re always the same. ‘I think you look great still!’ But Prompto doesn’t believe them. He pants quietly, pausing briefly to take a drink of water before starting up again. The sun is well in the sky before he gives himself a proper break. He slows to a stop and looks up at the sky, enjoying the sun on his face. 

He looks at his watch and decides to start the long trek home. He wasted his energy on the run out, and now he must walk. His legs wobble slightly, making him wonder just how much he pushed himself. He flops onto a bench on the way back and stares up at the sky for a little bit before moving again. His body is stiff now, though that's nothing new to him. 

Prompto sighs tiredly as he walks through the front door of his house, nearly screaming when he sees Gladio and Noctis in his living room. “Oh my god, you two nearly gave me a heart attack!” he shouts, clutching his chest dramatically. He goes to pull off his sweater then stops, huddling further into it. “Why are you even here?” 

“Because I came over to talk to you about your self confidence issues, but you weren’t here so I decided to wait. Gladio came because he was worried about you. I guess we had a right to be since you were gone for several hours. Were you running this whole time?” Noctis’ eyebrows come together as he frowns, looking at the flush of Prompto’s face. 

Gladio rolls his eyes. “Pushing yourself like that won’t make you lose the weight but it’s a good way to hurt yourself and end up bedridden. You’d gain more weight that way. I actually came over to propose a whole different kind of exercise. One I think you’d enjoy much more, but Noctis was unwilling to listen to me.” 

“O-oh? A different kind of exercise?” Prompto has a feeling he knows what Gladio means, and he certainly wouldn’t mind. “I mean...that would be fun.” His face feels red and hot, and it’s no longer just from physical exertion. “But I get to keep my sweater on, deal?” 

“Deal. Noct?” Gladio turns to the Prince, wondering what he thinks about all of this, but he just looks confused. “Do you want to fuck Prompto or not, you’re so dense sometimes.” 

“Fuck. Exercise. Why couldn’t you have just said that. Of course I want to fuck Prompto.” Noctis frowns slightly as everything suddenly clicks in his head. Gladio smirks softly, the grabs Prompto and slings him over his shoulder, carrying him into the back where his bed is. Prompto blushes hard, holding onto his tanktop. 

“This is really unnecessary Gladio. Why do you have to be so extra all the time?” he asks, a small laugh leaving his lips as he’s tossed back onto the cushy bed. His hair sticks to his head from sweat in some places, and halos out in others, and Gladio doesn’t think he’s ever seen Prompto look so attractive. 

“Now shut up and let me work, Prompto. I promise you’ll love it.” Gladio smirks as he pulls down Prompto’s shorts and underwear. He kisses Prompto’s inner thighs lightly, then bites down softly on the sensitive skin, drawing a breathless moan from the exhausted man. His hand tangles into Gladio’s hair and tugs hard, causing his teeth to sink into his skin harder. 

Prompto gasps and releases his hair, hand flopping down beside his body. He tilts his head when the bed dips, looking at Noctis with a small, sleepy smile. It’s broken by a look of pleasure as his other thigh is kissed then bit. Noctis leans down and captures his lips, gently taking his lower lip beneath his teeth and tugging before taking over his mouth. Prompto feels somewhat sandwiched between two talented mouths. 

The sound of a bottle opening, catches his attention and he pulls out of the kiss to watch Gladio between his legs. Gladio meets his eyes with a smirk as he pours the lube onto his fingers and slides one into him. “You look beautiful like this. Worn out, disheveled. How much more tired do you think you can get without passing out? Don’t want you to be overworked.” 

Prompto thinks before shrugging. “We won’t know until we try, right?” he asks quietly, smiling as he pulls Noctis down for another kiss. He spreads his legs for Gladio, gasping into Noctis’ mouth as Gladio stretches him. When he gets up to four fingers, Prompto is moaning and weakly trying to press down on his fingers, and he finally breaks the kiss again to beg Gladio to just hurry up. 

Gladio pulls his hands away and wipes his hand on the blankets, then undresses completely. He flips Prompto onto his hands and knees, then lubes himself up. “Are you ready?” 

“Yes…” Prompto’s thighs are shaking with exhaustion. “Come on, hurry up. I don’t want to pass out before the best part.” 

Gladio smirks, then grabs his hips and presses into him. His hands trail underneath the sweater and explore Prompto’s soft stomach. He presses down on his belly and feels the muscle underneath. He doesn’t understand why Prompto is so insecure about his body, but he won’t force him to listen either. Prompto gasps, fingers digging into the blankets so hard they turn white. 

He feels slightly embarrassed to feel Gladio’s hands on a part of him that he considers gross, but when he looks back and sees Gladio only staring at him with love he blushes and looks away again. The bed dips in front of him, and he smiles up at Noctis weakly. Noctis smiles back softly, kissing his sweaty forehead. 

“D’ya mind?” he asks, gesturing to the tent in his pants. Prompto chuckles, but it gets cut off in a choke as Gladio starts to move. Noctis shuffles around until his pants are off, then positions himself in front of Prompto once more. Prompto takes his cock in, sliding his tongue around the tip before going down as far as he can. Noctis groans quietly, hand threading into his hair gently. “How much do you think you can take?” he slowly pushes Prompto’s head down further until Prompto taps his thigh. He lets go and watches Prompto heaving for air. 

Prompto grabs his cock and strokes it while he catches his breath, though it’s hard when Gladio hits a particularly good spot inside of him and he screams in pleasure, body going tense. Noctis gasps at the squeeze, and pushes Prompto’s hand away, deciding it’ll be better to just do the work for himself. Prompto’s sweater falls towards his head because of the new position, and it makes Gladio’s hips stutter. He stops suddenly, holding his hips hard enough to bruise. 

“You have piercings in your back? Since when?” Gladio demands. Prompto whimpers quietly from the loss of pleasure and the grip on his hips. 

“I saw a girl with the back dimple ones and thought they were nice. I have collarbone ones too. And I was thinking about getting some dick ones.” Prompto isn’t sure how to explain further, he just thought they’d look nice. He gasps quietly as Gladio starts up a faster and harder pace, seemingly spurred by the talk about piercings. Prompto comes with a loud scream, his orgasm startling him. 

His head feels full of cotton afterwards, exhausted beyond comprehension. He looks up dully at Noctis, closing his eyes as he cums across his face. “Gods, Prom, you look so hot like this,” he murmurs, spreading the cum across his lips. Prompto opens his eyes once more and sucks his thumb into his mouth, cleaning it with his tongue. Noctis gasps quietly, then pulls his hand away. 

Gladio barely manages to last much longer, and his thrusts stutter once more as he cums hard, then pulls out. Prompto finally collapses then curls up on the bed, smiling sleepily. “Mm, bedtime.” He stands up slowly with Gladio’s help and crawls under the sheets before passing out. Noctis sighs heavily, slowly stroking Prompto’s hair away from his face. 

“Why does he think so lowly of himself?” he asks, taking a wet cloth from Gladio and slowly, gently wiping his face clean. Gladio shrugs, then crawls under the sheets as well. 

“I have no idea, but the only thing that we can do for him right now is be here for him.” He hugs Prompto’s smaller body to his own, kissing his forehead. “So let’s be here for him.” 

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Bodies 
> 
> This was a hard one for me to write to be honest with you 
> 
> I take requests on my tumblr @starofinsomnia


End file.
